


Tease

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa smirked up from her book as he stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.“Hello honey!”“You tease!” he growled, kneeling before her and tugging her towards him.“Whatever do you mean?” she gasped innocently as he reached beneath her dress to pull harshly at her knickers and tossing them to the side once he had them off.





	Tease

“Do you have to go to that conference?” she asked.

“I’m the head of the company,” he replied, stepping up to her and sliding his arms under her crossed ones, tugging her closer. “I’ll be back in a couple of days.”

She pouted, her blue eyes blinking up at him. Jon groaned.

“That’s not fair. You know my weakness!”

She smirked, her hands sliding to the waistband of his trousers. Jon’s eyes fluttered closed, his resolve waning as she slid her fingers beneath the hem.

“Call in sick,” she purred, nuzzling into his neck. “And come back to bed.”

“Fuck,” he growled, moving to capture her lips, his hands grasping her desperately. “You’re a little minx, do you know that?” He pulled away, using every last ounce of strength to step away from her reaching hands and grab his case.

She sighed in defeat, reluctantly granting him a kiss to the lips before he headed out to his waiting cab.

***

He collapsed on his hotel bed, loosening his tie and fumbling in his pocket for his phone. It had buzzed a few times since he had got off the plane but he had not had a chance to look at it before he was escorted to the taxi and taken to the hotel.

Sansa’s name popped up in the message box. The first one was simply a message to say she missed him already.

The second had a picture of her hand on her stomach, fingers resting teasingly on the hem of her knickers.

The third had her hand thrust under them, her legs spread wide and the tagline underneath:

_Having to take care of myself_

He groaned, head flopping down on the pillow as he shoved his trousers and boxers down and wrapped his hand around his cock.

***

He lasted halfway through the meeting, to lunch break to be precise before he caved.

Sansa had sent another photo, this time of her using her vibrator on herself, spread on their bed, fucking herself with it in front of their full length mirror.

He may have whimpered like a desperate puppy at the sight.

He definitely exaggerated a cough and made his voice sound on the verge of cracking to the point where his colleagues all agreed he should head home and rest up.

He was at the airport and boarding the plane within the next two hours.

***

Sansa smirked up from her book as he stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him.

“Hello honey!”

“You tease!” he growled, kneeling before her and tugging her towards him.

“Whatever do you mean?” she gasped innocently as he reached beneath her dress to pull harshly at her knickers and tossing them to the side once he had them off.

“Did you enjoy tormenting me?” he growled, his hands pushing her legs apart. Sansa grinned triumphantly. He let his finger slid through her folds, groaning at how wet she was already. “Smile while you can my love. It is my turn to torment you!”

Sansa barely managed to squeak in surprise as he ducked his head between her thighs to make good on his promise.


End file.
